PC
Summary The PC is a mechanism for the storage, retrieval, rearranging, and release of Pokemon captured by the player. In Twitch Plays Pokemon Red and Crystal, the erratic nature of the stream combined with the PC's ability to irretrievably release Pokemon have made it one of the most unpredictable and dangerous things for the Mob to encounter. In lore, the entity is very often depicted as an Eldritch Abominiation, who devours Pokémon with no regard for Good or Evil. Although some others argue the entity is fully aware of its misdeeds, and actually requests frequent Pokémon sacrifice. Some even go as far as to claims it is an ally of the Dome Fossil (As in beyond being simply a tool used by Dome to delete unwanted Pokémon). This seems to ignore the fact that the PC took down The False Prophet, a being thought to be a strong supporter of Dome. The PC seems to be one of the only entity truly feared by The Voices. Even though the hivemind clearly despises beings such as Dome or The False Prophet, they rarely pose as much as a danger as the PC. In fact, the personal computer is also one of the few things which triggered a massive one sided reaction from them upon entering a room full of PCs. Appearance and Personality of the character Its appearance changes from Generation to Generation. It however always take the form of a Desktop Computer. In term of personality, it depends on interpretation. Some sees it as just doing its job as a PC, and that the Player just releases Pokémon through it. Some sees it as a mindless Eldritch Abomination who just wishes to eat everything it comes across. While others thinks of it as a cunning and evil machine, perfectly knowing its misdeeds and happily talking about Pokémon being released into the wild. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 2-B Name: PC, Personal Computer, Pokémon Center Origin: Twitch Plays Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Computer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Likely Omnipresence, Pocket Dimension Manipulation, Possibly others Attack Potency: Likely Multiverse level '(A threat capable of completely erasing any Pokémon, including Napoleon's team, capable of fighting Giratina) 'Speed: None '(Doesn't move) Likely '''Omnipresent '''inside itself. 'Lifting Strength: Unkown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown '(It was never attacked) 'Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Unknown, likely infinite inside itself Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown. Interpretations varies from borderline mindless to Super Computer level Weaknesses: He seemingly needs help to destroy Pokémon. Can't delete Pokémon holding letters Feats: Can delete any Pokémon at will Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Release: Using this command will release (Almost all interpretation portrays this as killing) the Pokémon, never to be found again. -Withdraw: The PC withdraw a Pokémon from the PC into itself. From there it can be quite easily released or at least kept in forever. Note: '''Due to the vague canon of the TPP Series, it is unclear if the PC is an actual dangerous entity, or if it is just that the Hivemind is way too chaotic to handle such an otherwise harmless tool into a instrument of murder (Or release). This page assume the former. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Additional/Optional Stats Date of Birth: Before the start of the Let's Play Birthplace: Kanto Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Unknown Dislikes: Unknown Eye Color: N/A Hair Color: N/A Hobbies: Unkown Values: Unknown Status: Alive (It was considered deceased or at least out of commission for some part of the Touhoumon Playthrough) Affiliation: None, although some argues it is Dome-affiliated Alignment: Runs mostly on Blue and Orange, it would fit Chaotic Neutral to Chaotic Evil otherwise Category:Characters Category:Weapons Category:Omnipresent Category:Fan Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Tier 2 Category:Saikou's Pages Category:Twitch Plays Pokémon